1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC tag mounting for a harness which mounts a wireless IC tag to transmit information recorded in an IC chip from an antenna in a wireless form, and a harness mounting method for mounting this IC tag-mounted harness on an electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless IC tags are used vigorously to confirm articles or confirm fitting states of articles. For example, JP-A-2004-152543 discloses a technique for mounting a wireless IC tag on a connector, reading information in the connector, and sensing the fitting state of the connector. This technique is constructed to mount a tag chip including an IC chip and a minute antenna on a male side of the connector, transmit information stored in the tag chip to an antenna disposed on a substrate which fixes a female side of the connector, and make a reader/writer mounted on the antenna read information stored in the tag chip without making a contact. At this time, the radio wave propagation distance between the minute antenna on the female side of the connector and the antenna on the male side is approximately 3 mm, and the reader/writer receives the radio wave of the antenna in the state in which the reader/writer is mounted on the antenna. Therefore, the information stored in the tag chip can be transmitted from the reader/writer by a CPU in an electrical apparatus (for example, such as an ECU (electronic control unit) on a vehicle) without being leaked to the outside.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-152543, however, there is a drawback that the information stored in the tag chip cannot be read unless the reader/writer is within an extremely short distance from the antenna, although there is an advantage that the information stored in the tag chip does not leak to the outside. For example, when reading information stored in the tag chip and checking whether one of the connectors is fitted into the other normally, the reader/writer must be brought into an extremely short distance from the antenna and the fitting state must be inspected, resulting in a problem of being inconvenient to use.